Just the Two of Us
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae yuri fic. Gender switch. Yunjae as high school girls. Tomboy Yunho and girly Jaejoong. If you dislike gender switch, Yunho as girl, yuri/lesbian, you better do not read! If you insist, take your own risk! I have already warned you.


**Title**: Just the Two of Us

**Genre**: drama, romance, angst(?)

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: moonlite

**Rating**: NC-17

**Length**: one-shot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters. They belong to God. The story is mine. If there is similarity with other fics, it is just coincidence. I do not intend to plagiarize.

**Warning**: gender switch, yuri/lesbian, character's death

**Characters**:

Jung Yunho: 17 years old girl, high school student, tomboy

Kim Jaejoong: 17 years old girl, new student in Yunho's class, Yunho's desk mate, a model

Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu: 17 years old, Yunho's friends

Lee Sooman: an oldman, the boss of model agency where Jaejoong is working

Kim Taeyeon: Jaejoong's manager

Yoona and Yuri: Yunjae's classmates

**Summary:**

Yunho is a tomboy high school girl. She does not like befriending with girls and do girls' stuffs. The only women's clothes she has are her school uniforms. She hates girly, spoiled, and weak girls.

Yunho's class has a new student. She is Kim Jaejoong, a famous model. She wants to befriend with Yunho, but Yunho does not like her, because she has characters that Yunho hates.

Once upon a day, Yunho's father gets an accident and he must be operated. Yunho who needs money to pay his father surgery is offered by Jaejoong to be a model where Jaejoong works. Because of that, they become close.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Kim Jaejoong, a new transferred student." Mr. Lee announces in front of the class.

The students are cheering, because the new transferred student is a famous model.

"I'm Kim Jaejoong. Please take a good care of me everyone." Jaejoong introduces herself and then bow. She is not only beautiful, but also friendly. So, almost all students in this class like her.

"There is only an empty seat in this class. Jaejoong, you can take a seat beside Yunho over there." Mr. Lee tells Jaejoong.

"Hi, I'm Jaejoong." Jaejoong talks to her desk mate.

Yunho glares to her new desk mate. "I'm Yunho. I hope you won't be noisy, because I don't like it."

"Oh, o… okay." Jaejoong stutters.

In the middle of the lesson, Jaejoong peeks to her side. She really wants to be close to her new desk mate, but that girl is so cold toward her.

It is break time. Yunho is going to go to meet her gangs from another class.

"Yunho-sshi, where are you going?" Jaejoong asks Yunho.

"It's break time. So, I'm going to go out from this class and it is not your business where I'm going to." Yunho answers coldly.

"Are you going to have lunch?" Jaejoong asks again.

"Oh, do you want to ask where the canteen is? You can follow the other students. Most of them are going to canteen." Yunho is going to leave.

Jaejoong shakes her head. "No, I'm not going to canteen. I brought my own lunch." She takes a pink lunch box out from her bag. "I'm going to ask you to have lunch together. I don't think I can finish it alone."

Yunho frowns seeing the pink stuff in front of her. She hates pink. It is too girly. "Okay, follow me then!"

Jaejoong follows Yunho who is walking in front of her. She tries to catch up Yunho's fast and long steps.

Yunho leads Jaejoong to a class of her friends. "Guys, I don't think we don't need to buy lunch today."

"Are you going to treat us today?" Changmin is drooling.

"Wow! Who is this beautiful girl? Is she with you, Yunho?" Yoochun stares at Jaejoong from head to toes.

Junsu smacks Yoochun's wide forehead by a book. "Don't you know who she is? She is a famous model, Kim Jaejoong."

"Yah! Why are you hitting me? I know who she is. I'm just teasing her." Yoochun explains.

"Stop fighting, guys! Kim Jaejoong is my new classmate. She said she wanted to share her lunch with us." Yunho tells her friends.

"Is it true?" Changmin who is very hungry takes the lunch box from Jaejoong's hand. "Whoa! It looks delicious."

"Changmin-ah, it's impolite. We should introduce ourselves first." Junsu slaps Changmin's hand. "Jaejoong-sshi, I'm Kim Junsu, Yunho's friend. That playboy is Park Yoochun and that food monster is Shim Changmin. They are also Yunho's friend. Thanks for sharing your lunch with us."

"Nice to meet you all." Jaejoong greets.

So, the five of them are having lunch together. The three boys are talking, joking, and bickering. Jaejoong laughs seeing the scene, while Yunho is acting so cold. Actually, she feels uncomfortable by Jaejoong's existence there.

"So, Jaejoong-sshi, do you have any boyfriend?" Yoochun starts a conversation with Jaejoong.

"Don't flirt with her, Chun! You will be skinned alive by her fans." Junsu warns Yoochun.

"Hahaha! It's okay." Jaejoong chuckles. "No, I don't have any."

"Aww~ Really? Does it mean I have a chance?" Yoochun asks.

Jaejoong does not answer. She is just giggling.

"Don't fall for him, Jaejoong-sshi! He has a lot of girls out there." Junsu blurts out.

"Aww, why do you say that, Dolphin? Do you envy me because you couldn't get many girls like me?" Yoochun replies.

Jaejoong chuckles seeing the two friends bickering. She is so happy that she can spend time with her new friends. As a celebrity, it is rare for her to hang out with friends.

Yunho does not like this. It seems that her friends have accepted Jaejoong easily. She does not like a girly creature in her friends circle. She gets up. "I'm leaving."

The atmosphere suddenly becomes awkward. Yoosumin do not understand why Yunho acts that way.

"I think the class will start soon. I have to go back." Jaejoong runs to follow Yunho.

Yunho does not talk at all to Jaejoong for the rest of the day, while Jaejoong is too afraid to start a conversation.

It is a period change. While waiting for the next teacher to come to the class, Jaejoong takes her hello kitty mirror out of her bag to check her appearance.

Yunho does not like with what Jaejoong does. She takes the mirror from Jaejoong's hand and throws it to the hard floor until it is broken.

The whole class is startled with the noise. Their attention is to Yunho and Jaejoong.

"Can you stop acting so girly in front of me? I don't like it! If you keep doing that, I suggest you to move to another desk." Yunho shouts to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is trembling. She has never been treated like this before. She does not know that what she did is wrong. "I… I'm sorry." Her tears start flowing.

Yunho manages her breath. She tries to control her anger. "I'm sorry. I think I was too harsh." She runs out from the class and does not attend the next lesson.

Since that incident, Jaejoong never talks again to Yunho. She is afraid that she will piss Yunho off again. She keeps being Yunho's desk mate, because there is no empty seat in their class and no one wants to switch position with her. Everyone is afraid of Yunho, especially girls.

"Yunho-ah, why does Jaejoong never hang out with us anymore?" Changmin asks. "I miss the content of her lunch box."

"Her place is not with us. She is a celebrity, while we are just ordinary students." Yunho answers.

"Chun, it is so weird. Jaejoong looked comfortable with us before." Junsu whispers to Yoochun.

"Yeah, I feel that way too." Yoochun responds.

"Is it possible that they are fighting?" Junsu asks.

"Maybe. You know Yunho doesn't like girly girl like Jaejoong." Yoochun tells his opinion.

"But why did she take Jaejoong to meet us that day?" Junsu asks again.

"How do I know? We better don't talk about this in front of Yunho. I don't want her becomes angry. It's too scary." Yoochun says.

It is a PE class now. Yunho and her classmates are gathering at the badminton court. Their lesson today is badminton.

"Okay, students. Today we will play badminton. Form a team of two peoples of the same gender. Two teams at the same gender will against each other." Mr. Han, the PE teacher, tells his students.

The students choose their partner and two persons who do not get partner yet are only Yunho and Jaejoong. So, they do not have any choice. They become partners.

Before do the match, the students must do warm up and stretching first. Jaejoong who is not good in sport can't do stretching properly.

Yunho, who is very competitive and does not like to lose is worried that Jaejoong will make them lose if she does not do stretching properly. So, she approaches Jaejoong. "You even can't do it properly." She stands behind Jaejoong and helps her to do stretching. (imagine the scene in Dangerous Love)

Jaejoong is startled finding Yunho standing behind her. She feels nervous when Yunho touches her. Her heart is beating so fast.

It is time for the match. Yunjae team will play against Yoona and Yuri.

"What should we do? Yunho is too strong as a girl." Yuri is worried.

"Yeah, Yunho is too strong. But, Jaejoong is weak, right? We hit the shuttle cock to her direction." Yoona suggests.

"Good idea." Yuri comments.

Yoona and Yuri always intend to hit the shuttle cock to Jaejoong's direction, but Yunho tries to get it. It seems that Yunho is just playing alone against their opponents. Although she is very strong, it is difficult to play against two peoples. She starts exhausted.

Seeing Yunho exhausted, Yoona uses the chance and smashes the shuttle cock to Jaejoong's direction.

Yunho who is exhausted can't make it to reach the shuttle cock. Instead of hitting the shuttle cock, her racket is hitting Jaejoong's face.

Jaejoong falls on the ground with her nose bleeding.

Everyone is panic, including Yunho, Yoona, and Yuri.

"Yunho, you take Jaejoong to the nursery! And everyone continues the match!" Mr. Han orders.

Yunho takes Jaejoong to the nursery by holding Jaejoong's waist while Jaejoong's left arm are on her shoulder. She hit Jaejoong so hard. So, Jaejoong became dizzy.

There is no one in the nursery. "Since nobody is here. I think I should take care of you by myself." Yunho helps Jaejoong to sit.

"It's okay. I can do it by myself. You can go back to the court." Jaejoong replies.

"No. I was the one who caused this. I have to take responsibility." Yunho argues.

"It wasn't your fault. I was because I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry. I'm useless, so you must play alone." Jaejoong apologizes.

Yunho does not reply. She cleans the blood on Jaejoong's nose by cotton.

"Yunho-sshi, I'm sorry." Jaejoong repeats. "Please, don't be cold anymore to me. I'm sorry if I did wrong. I don't know what you dislike. I just want to befriend with you."

"I don't think we can befriend. We are too different. I don't think we can get along well." Yunho replies.

"Fine if you don't want to befriend with me, but please don't be cold to me." Jaejoong says.

"Okay. I think I can do it. Besides, I feel guilty to cause you bleeding." Yunho forces a smile.

"Thank you." It is more than enough for Jaejoong to see Yunho smiles to her.

Since that day, Yunho does not act cold anymore toward Jaejoong, although they still do not talk much to each other.

Jaejoong feels Yunho is so weird today. She sees Yunho with swollen eyes. 'Was she crying?' She is afraid to ask about it to Yunho, but curiosity is killing her. "Excuse me, Yunho-sshi. I hope you won't get angry if I ask this. Were you crying?"

Yunho is startled that Jaejoong notices it. "Why do you think like that?"

"Your eyes. I'm sure the others notice it too." Jaejoong answers. "If you have any problem, you can share it with me. I won't tell anyone and maybe I can help."

"It's nothing. It's not serious. I'm fine." Yunho forces a smile.

"If it's not serious, then why did you cry? You're a strong girl. It must be very serious." Jaejoong says. "Sometimes a strong person like you needs someone to lean on."

Yunho sighs. It seems that it is useless if she pretend to be alright in front of Jaejoong now. "My father." She pauses. "He got an accident and he needs to be operated soon. But we don't have money to pay the fee. We only depend on him, but now he can't go to work and get money. I tried to do some part time jobs after the school ended, but it's not enough."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I can do something to help you." Jaejoong hugs Yunho and pats her back.

"It's okay." Yunho hugs Jaejoong back.

"I'll try to ask my manager. Maybe there is a job for you. You are tall and have proportional body. You have potential as a model." Jaejoong says.

"Do you think so?" Yunho asks.

"Yeah. Besides, the payment is quite high. You can be temporary model until you get enough money for your father surgery." Jaejoong explains.

After the school ended, Jaejoong takes Yunho to her agency. "Taeyeon Unnie, this is my friend, Yunho. She needs money for her father's surgery. Is there any job for her? At least until she can pay for the surgery."

"Sorry, Jaejoong-ah. There is only a job available, but I think your friend won't like it." Taeyeon says.

"What is it? I can do everything." Yunho says.

"It's a model for lingerie and underwear products." Taeyeon answers. "Our current model is sick."

"That's right. It's not suitable for you, Yunho-sshi." Jaejoong comments.

"It's okay. I will do everything." Yunho replies.

"Are you sure?" Jaejoong asks in disbelieved. "Think about it again. You have to wear only underwear in front of the camera."

"I'm sure." Yunho smiles to assure Jaejoong.

"If you have decided, then let's do it." Taeyeon leads Yunho and Jaejoong to the changing room. The photoshoot will start soon. She gives Yunho some outfit that Yunho must wear.

Yunho is in the changing room. She is going to wear lingerie for the first shoot, but she does not know how to wear it. So, she calls Jaejoong who is waiting outside the curtain. "Jaejoong-sshi, can you help me? Come here!"

Jaejoong enters the changing room to help Yunho wearing the lingerie. "Wow! You have such a perfect body. Your breasts' shape is round and firm."

Yunho is blushing when Jaejoong is talking about her breasts.

"Mine are not as round as yours. Look!" Jaejoong takes her shirt off and shows her breasts to Yunho.

"Wha… what are you doing, Jaejoong-sshi?" Yunho is surprised by Jaejoong's act.

"Comparing our body. To be honest, your body is more beautiful than me. I envy you." Jaejoong pouts.

"But you shouldn't show it to me." Yunho tries to calm herself.

"Why? We both are girls." Jaejoong says.

Yunho can't hold it anymore. She grabs Jaejoong's nape and then kisses Jaejoong's lips harshly.

Jaejoong widens her eyes, startled of the sudden attack.

Yunho can't control herself. She sucks Jaejoong's lips brutally while her hand unhooks Jaejoong's bra and throws it away.

Jaejoong can't think clearly. Being kissed by Yunho is felt good. She returns the kiss and does not want to lose.

Feeling that Jaejoong returns her kiss, Yunho becomes more aggressive. She inserts her tongue into Jaejoong's mouth and squeezes Jaejoong's breasts.

"Uhhh~" Jaejoong feels weak. It is felt so good.

Yunho lays Jaejoong on the floor without breaking their kiss. She massages Jaejoong's breasts harder.

Jaejoong's hands reach Yunho's hands that are massaging her breasts and helps Yunho to massage her own breasts harder.

Yunho breaks the kiss to give them a chance to take a breath. Saliva is dripping out from their mouth. Do not want to waste time, Yunho continues to explore Jaejoong's breasts by her mouth. She sucks Jaejoong's right nipple and teases the peak by her tongue.

"Ohh~ Haaa…" Jaejoong pushes Yunho's head deeper on her breasts. "Yunho-ah, touch me down there too!"

Yunho lifts Jaejoong's skirt and caresses Jaejoong's clothed vagina. She is going to pull Jaejoong's panties down.

"Yunho-sshi, are you done yet?" Taeyeon is looking for Yunho.

Yunho immediately stops their activity and helps Jaejoong to fix her clothes.

The photoshoot runs smoothly. Yunho can pose well in front of camera. She feels awkward only wearing underwear in front of camera, exposing her body, but she must do it for her father's surgery.

After the incident in the changing room, Yunjae become awkward toward each other. None of them dares to talk about it. Yunho even tries to avoid Jaejoong. She feels guilty.

"Yunho-sshi, are you avoiding me?" Jaejoong finally has courage to ask.

"No, why am I doing it?" Yunho denies.

"Is it because what happened in the changing room?" Jaejoong continues.

"About that incident, I really apologize, Jaejoong-sshi. I am sorry, I didn't mean it. I was out of control. Please, let's pretend that it never happened, can we?" Yunho feels guilty.

"So, do you really want to forget it?" Jaejoong is disappointed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." Yunho apologizes once again.

"But, I don't want to forget it!" Jaejoong shouts.

Yunho is confused.

"To be honest, I like what you did to me that time in the changing room." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

Yunho is shocked hearing what Jaejoong says.

"It was felt right. Since then, I keep thinking about you." Jaejoong is staring at Yunho's shocked eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Yunho still can't conclude what Jaejoong means.

"I… I like you, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong confesses.

Yunho can't believe what she hears from Jaejoong. It is crazy. "You don't know what you are talking about." She is going to leave.

"Yunho-ah, please." Jaejoong hugs Yunho's waist from the back. "I know what I'm talking about. Maybe it sounds crazy for you, but I'm sure with my feeling to you."

"You are just confused right now. You will back to your sense later." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"No, I'm not. I'm definitely sure that I like you. Maybe it sounds ridiculous, but my love for you is real." Jaejoong hugs Yunho's waist tighter.

Yunho does not know what to do. She is the one who is confused know. It is a lie if she says that she does not like Jaejoong. She also has the same feeling toward Jaejoong. Why did she do those things to Jaejoong in the changing room if she does not have any feeling toward Jaejoong? She also realizes that she is abnormal. The reason that she does not like befriend with girls, especially the girly one, is that she is afraid that she will fall for that girl. She tried to hide this fact, but it seems that she was failed with Jaejoong. She is afraid that she will be discriminated if peoples find out that she is abnormal. But, knowing that Jaejoong has the same feeling as her is the most important thing for her. She does not care anymore with other things. Jaejoong's love is enough for her. She turns around to meet Jaejoong's teary eyes. "I like you too, Jaejoong-ah."

Yunjae are officially lovers now. No one knows about this. It is weird to see Yunho hangs out with a girl happily, but peoples just think that it is just a friendship between girls. Yunho is even rare to spend time with her gangs. She spends most of her time with Jaejoong. They spend break time together, study together, and go to photoshoot location together.

"Yunho-ah, boss wants to meet you." Taeyeon tells Yunho after the photoshoot.

"I'll get dressed first, Unnie. Why does he want to meet us?" Yunho asks.

"Us? No, he wants to meet you alone, only you." Taeyeon explains.

"Doesn't Jaejoong come too?" Yunho asks again.

"No, not with Jaejoong. He only wants to meet you." Taeyeon says.

Yunho frowns. It is weird that the boss wants to meet her. She is just a temporary model. Even Jaejoong who becomes a model for years never met the boss personally.

"Whoa! You're so lucky to have a chance to meet the boss. He must be satisfied with your work." Jaejoong comments.

Yunho still feels suspicious, but she does not want Jaejoong to worry. So, she tells Jaejoong to go home first without waiting for her. She walks in the corridor toward the boss' office. She feels nervous about what will happen next. There is nobody outside the boss' office. So, she knocks the door. "Sooman-sshi, this is Yunho. Are you waiting for me?"

"Come in!" An answer is heard from inside.

Yunho opens the door and enters the office. She sees an old man sitting on his armed chair. "Good evening, Sooman-sshi."

"Good evening, Yunho-sshi. Please, take a seat." Sooman replies.

Yunho sits on the chair in front of Sooman's desk. She feels very nervous.

"Do you know why I called you to come here?" Sooman begins.

"No, I don't know." Yunho answers.

"I really like your work. You did a good job." Sooman shows some pictures of Yunho.

Yunho feels embarrassed seeing her own pictures with those outfits and seductive poses.

"I heard that you are still a high school student." Sooman continues.

"Yes, I am." Yunho answers.

"Usually we use professional adult models to endorse lingerie and underwear products, but you are a new teenage model can defeat those models. I'm sure your career will be bright in the future. You even can beat Kim Jaejoong's popularity." Sooman explains. "Of course with my help."

"Thank you for your compliment, but I don't think I will choose modeling as my career. I'm doing this because I need money." Yunho replies.

"Owh~ It is too bad. You have a talent, don't waste it. Not all peoples have opportunity like you. Please, think about it!" Sooman persuades.

"I'm sure with my decision. I'll do the modeling until I get enough money to pay my father's hospital bill." Yunho assures. "If you don't have anything to say anymore, I want to leave. It is late. I must go home. My family will worry."

Sooman gets up from his seat and approaches Yunho. "Where are you going, Sweety?" He suddenly traps Yunho on the chair. "You're not going anywhere. Do you think you can leave just like that? At least let me to taste you before you leave this company." He leans closer and whispers on Yunho's ears. "I want you, Baby. You are so tempting on those pictures. Do you know? I was masturbating by staring at your pictures, imagining your sexy lips around my cock."

Yunho senses a danger. By all her power, she pushes that old man until he falls on the floor. She leaves the office, running. She runs as fast as she can. She really wants to go far away from that building.

"Yunho-ah, I heard from Taeyeon Unni that you have resigned. Is it true?" Jaejoong asks Yunho after the class over.

"Yeah, it's true. I won't go there anymore." Yunho answers.

"But why? And why didn't you tell me?" Jaejoong is disappointed because Yunho did not tell her.

"I just don't feel comfortable with that job. Modeling is not my world." Yunho does not want Jaejoong to worry. "And I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you."

"I'm sorry if you don't feel comfortable. I was the one who suggested you to take the job." Jaejoong feels guilty.

"It's okay. I must say thank to you, because I get a lot of money to pay my father's surgery." Yunho pats Jaejoong's shoulder.

"It means you won't come again to the company. I will be alone." Jaejoong pouts.

"You better don't go there anymore." Yunho warns.

"Why?" Jaejoong does not understand.

"I just don't like it. I don't like the others are staring at you. Although you don't reveal your body like me, I still feel jealous." Yunho says.

Jaejoong smiles widely. "I'm happy that you're jealous."

"I'm serious." Yunho glares.

"Okay… Don't worry, I'm only yours." Jaejoong tries to calm her lover.

"Promise me you will be alright." Yunho holds Jaejoong's hands.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself." Jaejoong assures.

"If something happens, please let me know. I don't want something bad happens to you." Yunho says.

Jaejoong chuckles. "You're such an overprotective lover. I like it." She steps closer, reducing their gap, and kisses her lover.

Yoochun is looking for Yunho. He is going to tell Yunho about a barbeque party in Changmin's house tonight. The place he thinks that Yunho can be is her classroom. He wishes that Yunho does not go home yet. He walks toward Yunho's class room. Before he opens the door, he heard weird sound from inside. He decides to overhear first.

"Hmmm… Aaahh~" It is Jaejoong's voice, moaning?

Yoochun is very curious. He decides to peek from the window. He is surprised when he finds out what is inside. He sees Jaejoong is kissing with… Yunho? And they are… naked. He does not want to believe what he sees, but it is real. They are Jaejoong and Yunho, having sex. If they are other girls, he might be get nosebleeding and continue watching. It is hurt knowing that your best friend is doing such thing. Furthermore, she is doing it with the same gender. He feels hurt not because Yunho is his best friend. As a good friend, of course he will respect what his friend chooses and support her. But, it is hurt because he has a feeling toward Yunho. Yeah, he likes Yunho since a long time ago, but he never confessed to her. It is not only him who likes Yunho, but also Changmin. Once, Changmin confessed to Yunho, but he got rejected. He did not want to take advantage of Changmin misfortune by confessing to the same girl. He does not want to ruin their friendship. So, he tried to erase his feeling toward Yunho by becoming a playboy, having many girlfriends at once, but it can't erase his feeling toward Yunho. His feeling is too deep. His legs feel so weak. He can't stand to see the scene anymore. So, he decides to leave silently.

Yunho checks the mail box in front of her house. She expects some bills. Besides the bill, she finds a letter for her. She goes to her room and opens the envelope. She finds some pictures inside the envelope. She widens her eyes seeing the pictures. Those are the pictures of her and Jaejoong when they were making love in the changing room. Yeah, they did it several times in the changing room. But, she never thought that there would be a camera in the changing room. Then she reads the letter.

If you do not want these pictures to be spread, meet me in my office tomorrow night. You might do not care about your reputation if these pictures are spread. But, how about Kim Jaejoong? Her career as a model for years will be ruined too. Do you want it happens?

LSM

Yunho is panic. She worries about Jaejoong. She can't let Jaejoong's career is destroyed. Jaejoong has built her career for years. She can't let it ruined because of her. She must protect Jaejoong.

Hurrily, Yunho goes to Lee Sooman's office. She barges in to the office. "What do you want?"

"Owh~ Calm down, Baby." Sooman talks. He approaches Yunho who is standing in front of him. "You know what I want."

"I don't know what it is. So, tell me what you want!" Yunho is in anger right now.

Sooman caresses Yunho's hair. "Definitely, I want you."

"In your dream, old man!" Yunho spats on to Sooman's face.

"Bitch! How dare you to do that?" Sooman pulls Yunho's hair harshly. "Do you think who you are? You are just a lowly whore who sells your body."

"I didn't sell my body." Yunho defends.

Sooman chuckles. "You said you didn't sell your body. So, what is it called? You showed your body to public so they could enjoy staring at your body. Your half naked pictures are everywhere."

Yunho cries hearing Sooman's words. "Let me go!" She pleads.

"Do you think I will let you go? You're too precious to be let go." Sooman says. He pushes Yunho to the wall and tries to kiss her.

Yunho tries to push Sooman's away, but her shirt is ripped by Sooman. "Aaargh!"

"You look so beautiful, Baby." Sooman is staring at Yunho's upper body which is exposed.

"Don't touch me!" Yunho kicks Sooman's crotch, so that the old man is in pain. She tries to run away, but her leg is pulled by Sooman.

"Where are you going?" Sooman pulls Yunho's legs then rips her jeans.

"Don't do that, please~" Yunho is pleading. She can't run away, because her ankle was twisted when Sooman pulled her leg.

"You're mine, Baby." Sooman is hovering on top of Yunho who is laying on the floor.

Jaejoong has just finished her photoshoot session. She is going to change her clothes in the changing room.

"Jaejoong-ah, I saw Yunho a while ago. She looked in hurry. I think she was going to go to boss' office." Taeyeon tells Jaejoong.

"What? Are you sure that it was Yunho, Unnie?" Jaejoong asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Taeyeon answers.

"But, she has resigned, right?" Jaejoong says.

"Maybe she is going to ask boss to accept her again to work here. I don't know." Taeyeon comments.

Jaejoong suspects that there is something wrong here. It is weird that Yunho suddenly resigned and without telling her. Now, Yunho is coming to the company in a hurry. What is going on here? She wants to know what is going on. So, he decides to go to the boss' office to figure it out.

Jaejoong is in front of Lee Sooman's office now. She hears Yunho's scream from inside. "Yunho!" In no time she barges in to the office. "Let her go!" She hits Sooman by her hands.

Sooman is too strong for Jaejoong. He pushes Jaejoong away.

Jaejoong's head bumps onto the desk. She feels a little dizzy. She tries to get up and grab a golf stick in the corner of the room. She swings the sticks and hits it on to Sooman's head.

Sooman sees blood drops on to Yunho's face beneath him. He touches his head and sees his hand full of blood. It is his blood from his head. A moment later he collapses.

"Aaaaaaargghhh!" Jaejoong screams after hit Sooman's head by a golf stick. She is too shocked.

Yunho gets up from the floor and hugs Jaejoong. "It's okay, Jaejoongie. Everything will be fine."

"Aaaaarggghh!" Jaejoong keeps screaming. "Did I kill him?"

Yunho checks Sooman's body. She does not find Sooman is breathing and there is no pulse on his wrist. "I think he died."

Jaejoong sobs. "I killed him."

"We better leave this place and don't leave any evidence." Yunho wears Sooman's jacket and drags Jaejoong to leave that place. They walk carefully, afraid that someone will see them. They go to the changing room first to change their clothes. Then they leave the building and ride a bus.

"What should we do? What if they find us? I'm going to go to the jail." Jaejoong leans on Yunho's shoulder.

"I will never let it happen. We must leave this city tonight. Pack the important things only and meet me at the train station at 8 o'clock." Yunho says.

Jaejoong goes to her house. There is no one in her house, because her parents are away. She packs some important things and goes to the train station. Arrive at the train station, she searches her surroundings, looking for Yunho.

"Jaejoongie." Yunho pulls Jaejoong's wrist. "Our train will leave in 30 minutes."

"Where are we going?" Jaejoong asks.

"Somewhere, to a place where no one will recognize us. It will be just the two of us, together, forever."


End file.
